Insanity, who?
by Count Slut-ula
Summary: Being crazy was always what Jennifer Jackles was good at, she switches to Arkham and meets a certain clown... what's gonna happen?


**Authoress note**: I wanted to name her Alice..but way too many people have named their character that.

* * *

><p>A guard was walking down the hall of an asylum, darkness dancing around him as he crept, looking from cell to cell for the right 'patient'.<p>

He reached his destination, cell 302. Unlocking the cell, he knew the person in there was awake. Though he would hardly call her a person.

"Hey. Girl. Get up." He said in a rough voice, looking at the girl laying down. She never slept, so they assumed this would be the perfect time.

"Yes?" She asked standing up, walking towards him. The little light they provided in the halls showed her hair was fading from light purple to brown. Her green eyes were dull.

"We're transfering you from here to Arkham." He said bringing her out of the cell and to a doctor standing by the end of the hallway.

"Ah, Jennifer." Said the doctor, his bald head sparkling in the dim light. "I assume , here" reffering to the guard, "has told you the news?" He asked.

"Yes, but the fox tells me to ask why. And I would like to know too." Said Jennifer, in a dreamy voice, getting a look from her doctor.

"Jennifer, the fox is not real. And we have to, there is no room and you are not fit for here." The doctor explained.

Jennifer Jackles was a patient in Hower Asylum , she was sent there on a case of murder, schizophrenia, and other things.

"Yes. The fox is very real. He's always with me, always telling me things. He helps me, if only you would believe. " she said.

.~.~.~.

"She lives in her own fairy tale, a fox or wolf talks to her, murdered her family, friends and neighbours." Read a secretary looking at the girl.

"My mom was very nice. Just not understanding, so wolf, she told me make sure mommy wouldnt judge me anymore." Jennifer said. The secretary looked at her weirdly.

"If you could take her to get her uniform, that would be great." Said the lady.

The tall man let Jennifer towards a room.

"Is this her?" Asked an aging lady looking at Jennifer.

"Yes." The guard said.

"Okay. Let's see, you are in the... D4 wing." She said, taking out a blood red uniform. "Get dressed."

The wings were leveled by a letter and a number. (A/N: Just go with it? XD)

A1 being the non dangerous ones. Having a white uniform

B2 being the semi dangerous. Having a yellow uniform

C3 being the possible threats. a medium green uniform

D4 being the very dangerous. With a blood colored uniform.

As Jennifer was changing she overheard people talking.

"Why is she in the D4 wing? She doesnt seem the least bit dangerous!" Exclaimed someone.

"She killed 4 nurses and 1 guard at Hower!" Said someone else.

"Your point?"

Jennifer walked out and the nurse gave her to the guard who put handcuffs on her.

"Wolf tells me you're not a very nice man. She's a good judge of character." Said Jennifer looking up to the guard.

"Whatever." He said opening a cell and pushing her in.

Across from the purple-haired girl's cell, lied the Joker. He looked up upon hearing voices. He sat up and saw a girl on the floor of her cell speaking to herself.

'Just what Arkham needs... yet another crazy person.' He thought. Of course everyone -excluding him- in Arkham were insane.

He listened closely, hearing her voice was weird for him. It sounded as though she wasnt awake and she was in another place.

"Fox be nice to wolf. She has not done anything wrong." said the girl. "Oh, I see, but wolf is being herself."

The Joker looked at her oddly.

"Someone's watching me?" She asked. "What do you mean, fox?"

Jennifer whipped her head around to see Joker staring at her.

'He's not a good person!' Fox said. 'He's gonna hurt you if you come close.'

"He doesn't look scary." She whispered.

"Hey! Girly! Who you talking to?" Joker said, making Jennifer jump.

"Me?" She asked watching the Joker slowly nod. "I'm talking to fox and wolf. They tell me things, like you're not a very nice person." She said.

"Maybe they're right. I'm The Joker, whats YOUR name?" He asked.

"Im Jennifer. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress note<strong>: Okay. Hopefully I didnt repeat anything that much and he's not OOC.


End file.
